1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method in a video output system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus usually performs deinterlacing and vertical scaling on images. However, in order to perform deinterlacing and vertical scaling, the scan lines of the images have to be accessed frequently so as to execute interpolation operation. Therefore, the accessing method of the scan lines will influence the performances of the deinterlacing and vertical scaling.
Since conventional methods of accessing scan lines are unsatisfactory, a same scan line may be accessed and executed repeatedly during deinterlacing and vertical scaling thereby causing redundant using of the bandwidth.